<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Доброе" утро by rc2204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347885">"Доброе" утро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204'>rc2204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ультра Магнус пытается приучить Уилджека к утреннему распорядку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Доброе" утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582085">Morning</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix">sammyphoenix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">— Ты хоть представляешь, который уже час? Поднимайся, Уилджек! — командный голос выдернул рэкера из глубокой перезарядки.</p><p class="western">Его внутренние системы всё ещё калибровались, в то время как огромная рука настойчиво трясла его корпус.</p><p class="western">— Ладно, я уже встаю, Магз! Уже встаю! — разрушитель приподнялся на платформе и, подняв руки над головой, медленно и основательно потянулся.</p><p class="western">Затем, обратив внимание на текущее системное время, глубоко втянул вентиляцией воздух и завалился обратно, накинув поверх корпуса сброшенный ночью изолетик и свернувшись так, чтобы оказаться спиной к синему тягачу, который мерил шагами их общую кварту.</p><p class="western">— Уилджек, не смей... Ааргх! — Рука возвратилась на плечо гонщика и встряхнула его снова. — Нужно вставать, дела не ждут, долгая перезарядка может быть вредна для твоих систем. Возможно, тебе следует посетить Рэтчета.</p><p class="western">Ультра Магнус подошёл поближе и склонился над упрямым мехом, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, беспокоясь за его самочувствие. Рэкер ухватил командующего за плечо и перетащил его через себя на платформу.</p><p class="western">— Уилджек! — воскликнул Ультра Магнус, заключённый в крепкие объятия меньшего меха.</p><p class="western">— Я в порядке, Магз. Сейчас <em>семь</em> утра. И я не собираюсь вставать, — пробурчал он в командирский наплечник, теснее прижимаясь к большому тягачу.</p><p class="western">— Работа должна быть сделана, Уилджек, сектора должны быть проверены. Вдруг десептиконы что-то замышляют. Мы должны знать, что именно, — продолжал упорствовать Ультра Магнус, пытаясь перелезть через гонщика и покинуть платформу.</p><p class="western">— Кто ещё не спит? — поинтересовался рэкер, крепче сжимая руку синего меха, чтобы сделать его побег более затруднительным.</p><p class="western">— Рэтчет. Но его нельзя посылать, он наш медик и нужен нам здесь, на базе, — тягач оседлал корпус Уилджека, оставив на время свои попытки выбраться с платформы. Сонный мех под ним приподнял надлинзовый щиток и удивлённо посмотрел на своего командира.</p><p class="western">— Серьёзно, Магз. Ты хочешь, чтобы я встал и пошёл, в то время как никто из команды ещё не поднялся? Даже Прайм?</p><p class="western">Лицо над ним вытянулось в унылую гримасу, и Уилджек тут же осознал свою ошибку. Он знал, что синий тягач не чувствовал себя частью команды, и эти слова могли задеть его. Рэкер перевернулся на спину, обнял Ультра Магнуса обеими руками за шею, увлекая большой корпус вниз, и нежно поцеловал его. Командующий поначалу напрягся, но вскоре расслабился, позволив себе насладиться простым поцелуем. Гонщик оторвался от него и повалил большого меха обратно на платформу.</p><p class="western">— Как насчёт того, чтобы ещё немного поспать? — спросил он и закинул одну из рук Ультра Магнуса себе на плечо, теснее прижимаясь к синему корпусу.</p><p class="western">Командующий до сих пор не делал скидки на их с Уилджеком личные отношения, но только сегодня для меньшего меха, угнездившегося в его руках и тут же вернувшегося к перезарядке, он решил сделать исключение. Ультра Магнус подтянул корпус гонщика поближе к своему и бережно <span>обня</span>л.</p><p class="western">Он рассчитывал приучить рэкера к утреннему распорядку как-нибудь в другой раз.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Как всё начиналось: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462530</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>